Love Conquers All
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: Season 4. When The Mallrats go to recue Amber they run into trouble. Cloe decided to join them but is shocked when Ved is there. Will they all make it out alive? T for safety little violence...Oneshot. Cledism
1. Chapter 1

Love Conquers All!

'Can I come?' Cloe asked hopefully.

'Oh, Cloe I'm not so sure- 'Salene started and walked towards the young girl.

'Please, I can help.' She said pleading to come.

'Alright, but you have to be careful' Salene said giving in to her.

They were gathered in the bushes outside the facility waiting for Trudy to create the distraction. 'Shh, do you hear that?' Salene whispered to the others. The faint sound of crashing could be heard from where they were sitting. 'It's now or never'. They group shared the same worried look but slowly moved towards the now unguarded building. They searched their way through each room but only found computers, hard drives and plenty of other Techno gadgets. They reached the end of the corridor and pushed open the last door.

'What are you doing in here'? The Techno guard yelled from his seat at one of the computers. The Mallrats were surrounded instantly. The guards moved them towards a bigger room, at the front of the building and surrounded them so they had no chance at escape. One of the guards pressed his fingers to his earpiece and whispered rapidly into the mouthpiece.

'Ram's on his way, he should be arriving shortly, in the meantime he said we had to keep the verts under a watchful eye' Said the same guard, the obvious leader.

It had been twenty minutes since the guard had made the call to Ram and the Mallrats were sitting inside a small room with the exit heavily guarded.

'So what now'? Salene asked worriedly.

'No idea' Pride answered slowly. They were stuck in room waiting for Ram to show and they didn't have to wait much longer.

They Mallrats were brought from the room into the main entrance again. In front of them was Java, Ram and surprisingly to Cloe, Ved.

'So you were trying to steal my experiments were you'? Ram asked smugly.

'No, we were trying to give our friends their lives back' Lex responded in his harsh tone.

Ram looked over the small group of verts. Sheriff Lex was out in front with the big guy who broke into the power station. Beside him was a girl with bright pink hair looking rather angry. Then there was a girl with purple hair, looking slightly scared and weak. There was another girl with pinkie/red hair with her arms crossed over her chest trying to look brave. But lastly was the most interesting of all the verts, a young girl with dark hair and green streaks through it staring at Ved directly in the eyes, but the look on her face wasn't anger or sadness, not hatred or fear but disappointment, in Ved.

'Well I have no idea what to do with you so I'm going to let my trusted associate decide, Ved? What do you think'? Ram asked Ved looking towards his face but noticed something strange; he was looking into the strange girls eyes. He was looking for something, forgiveness? But why? Java elbowed him in the side and he finally realised Ram had said something, to him.

'I'm sorry, what was that Ram'? He asked quickly, trying not to look into Cloe's eyes again.

'Ved Ved you really ought to learn to listen, I asked you what we should do with the prisoners' Ram said pretending like he didn't notice the look between his trusted friend and the strange vert girl.

'Um I'm not sure Ram, they didn't see anything so maybe we should just let them go' Ved said trying to act like it was a strategic move, not because he couldn't stand it if he lost Cloe.

'Of course not, get your head in the game kid. While you have time to think about their punishment, we'll lock them in one of these rooms. Guards.' Ram said with quick flick of his hand. He guards started pushing the Mallrats back into the small room. Cloe wasn't moving, she stared at Ved intently and he stared back. They were caught up in their own little world, not noticing everything else, trying to send messages through look. Her disappointment and his sadness, guilt and apologies.

'Cloe, come on.' Salene said trying to snap Cloe out of it. She gave Ved one last look of sadness and disappointment then turned her head away from him, leaving everything good about him behind.

The Mallrats all sat together in the small room discussing battle strategies and escape plans, apart from Cloe who sat by herself away from the group. They were all worried about her, even Lex, if Ram finds out that she's been seeing Ved he might try to DELETE her.

At that moment the door opened and Ram, Ved, Java and a handful of guards entered the room.

'Mallrats, Ved is yet to come to a decision as to what your punishment is so in the meantime I'd like to have a little fun.' Ram said cruelly. He looked directly towards Cloe and everyone saw. They group went to move in front of Cloe but were blocked by the guards.

'Don't worry rats, it's not that kind of fun' Ram said smiling gleefully. He slowly moved closer to Cloe.

'I don't like getting to close to a piece of Vert Dirt' Ram said coldly

'She's not a piece of dirt' Ved said moving to stand in front of Cloe. The guards moved away from the Mallrats and went to stand by Ram. 'She's the nicest person you'll ever know, completely trusting and faithful and I-I-I love her'. He said getting more courage by the second. The whole room let out collective gasps at his statement. Ram waved his hand and the guards grabbed Ved and pulled him away from Cloe but still in everyone's line of sight.

'NO! Leave him alone, don't hurt him' Cloe said pleadingly.

'Oh my dear I would never hurt Ved, he's my friend. But you on the other hand, aren't. You're a distraction to Ved's work and starting to be a real pain in my neck.' Ram said effortlessly. He motioned for Java and she moved closer to Cloe while raising her hand with the zapper on it. Ved struggled against the guards and begged Ram no to do it. Just as Java let the zaps fly Ved broke free and knocked Cloe out of the way. They both fell to floor. The rest of the room is unsure as to who was hit.

Cloe sat up and crawled to Ved his breathing was laboured and it was obvious he was in pain but he was alive. Cloe jumped up off the floor and ran to Java pushing her into Ram, his chair tipped over and he slid out, Java was partially on top of him. Lex and Pride ran to the guards and attacked them before they could zap Cloe. Salene and Trudy ran towards Cloe trying to pry her from Java. When Cloe was finally up Java wasted no time, she jumped up and let out three zaps immediately. And the Cloe fell, she fell hard.

The first thing Ved felt when he woke up was pain. His chest burned, he was agony. He couldn't remember how it happened, what happened? He jumped in the way of a zap that was going to hit Cloe, he remembers seeing her take Java down and Ram as well, then Lex and the other big guy took down the guards, Cloe was up and Java was up, then three zaps, then Cloe fell, she fell too hard to have made it then it blacks out. _Cloe fell, Cloe fell, Cloe fell._ Ved sat straight up in bed, instantly.

'CLOE!' Ved shouted, and then reached for his chest as it screamed in protest to the sudden movement. It was at that moment he was aware he had an audience. The entire Mallrat tribe was there, plus Ebony,Sive, his brother and a blond girl holding a baby. 'Where's Cloe?' Ved asked rapidly. They all gave each other looks then turned back to Ved.

'She isn't here Ved' Jay began to say but he didn't give him a chance to finish.

'No, you're all lying to me, she's here, and she's fine. You're all just hiding her somewhere' He said with a hint of anger. Ved moved quickly out of the bed he was lying and realised it was Cloe's bed, her room. He also realised he was only wearing pants. No shoes and no shirt, but he didn't worry he had to find Cloe. Ved moved frantically about the Mall searching for Cloe, calling her name while going around. The other Mallrats stood sadly in the cafe trying to get Ved to lie back down, this wasn't helping his injury.

'Where is she'? He asked finally standing still in front of the Mallrats in the cafe.

'They've taken her Ved. Ram's got her' Jay in a soft voice, the other Mallrats all looked in different directions, holding back tears. Ved couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Ram couldn't have her, he would hurt her_. It was all too much for him, the pain and shock all took over him, he saw the world go fuzzy then he felt his body being pulled towards the ground, he hit the floor, then everything went black.

_Ram has Cloe. _Ved opened his eyes slowly to see Cloe's room around him, it wasn't a dream. He looked to his side to see his audience had returned. They all stood there giving him looks of sadness and a questioning look. _They want to_ _know if you're going to go crazy again, stupid._ He rolled over so his back was facing them and didn't make another sound.

'Ved?' Jay asked warily.

'Leave me alone' Ved said in a tired voice. He had given up. Cloe was gone, the one person he truly cared about was in the hands of a madman who wanted revenge. He brought her into this; it was his fault, all his fault.

'We don't know if she'd dead Ved, for all we know she could still be alive' Jay said trying to encourage his brother to be social. Ved turned to face them and sat up.

'Why do you think that helps? It only makes it worse. If she's alive in the care of Ram he'll do nothing but hurt her, because I didn't do my job. I failed so now he's angry and thinks it's her fault. Her being alive only makes things worse'. Ved said that last bit slowly, then he lay back down and rolled onto his side again, not wanting to face the family of the girl whose life he just ruined. _My_ _fault, all my fault. _He wished he had died from that zap but he didn't and now Cloe was in even worse trouble than before, because of him. _Because of him._

'_Cloe! Cloe where are you?' he shouted across the empty land, dry and barren. Stripped of all its beauty. Then he saw her, standing only a few metres away. 'Cloe, where have you been? I've missed you. Cloe what's wrong?' She hadn't turned to face him yet. She turned around and he gasped. Her face had been savagely carved into, it was covered in scars. Her entire body was._

'_Look what he did to me Ved. Because of you! I hate you and i will never love you again.' She screeched at him. She turned away from him and walked slowly away._

'_Cloe please, I didn't mean for all this to happen. Cloe please, I'm sorry.' He yelled after her. He tried to run after to her but his legs felt heavy and he was going too slow. He couldn't reach her, she wouldn't stop. 'Cloe please, I love you. I'm sorry. It's all my fault, please forgive me.' He was begging now, down on his knees. She walked towards him smiling her sweet smile._

'_NEVER!' She yelled and walked away from him. He couldn't go after her, he was stuck._

_The scene changes into the hotel, Cloe is untouched again, but she's strapped to a chair. He can't go to her, she can't see him or hear him. Ram and Java walk into the room with a virtual reality helmet. They place it on her head, even though she struggle. They go to the computer and punch at the keys. They then start to laugh maniacally, Cloe starts writhing in pain and screaming. She's screaming for him to help her but he can't do anything. Her screams get louder and louder._

'_CLOEEEEEEEE-_

EEEEEEE-' Ved bolts upright in Cloe's bed and finds himself clutching his chest trying to breath properly. His audience is all still there, sharing worried looks.

'Are you okay?' Jay asks Ved in a very concerned voice. Ved face is ghostly pale and he is dizzy but he can't let them see.

'Fine. I'd just really like to be left in peace.' He said hintingly. They small group left but Jay stayed. 'Do you mind?' Ved said as nicely as possible. Jay gave him a half-hearted smile and got up. He managed to give Ved one last worried glance before exiting the room. Ved slowly got out of bed careful not to make a noise, he didn't want to alert the others. He grabbed his shirt and shoes, then grabbed and old backpack and stuffed some food someone had put near his bed in it and a full water bottle. He shoved his Techno jacket on and snuck out past his brother and the unsuspecting Mallrats. He had to save her. He couldn't bear to hear her scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Conquers All!

Part 2

The Mallrats gathered in the cafe to discuss Ved's condition.

'Jay, do you think he'll be alright?' Amber asked caringly

'I honestly don't know. You all heard the stuff he was dreaming about. To get better he needs to want to get better, so he needs to not blame himself. This at the moment seems like a pretty impossible task.' Jay said trying to sound unemotional.

'He kept saying it was his fault. You don't really think he believes that do you?' Trudy said sitting up to get into the conversation.

'I honestly don't know. I really hope he doesn't but you never know. I'm the reason he joined the Technos. If I hadn't joined Ved wouldn't have and he never would've gotten involved with Ram. He was a good kid' Jay said looking very intently at his hands.

'It's not your fault Jay' Pride said in a calm voice. 'Hey Jay, do you know the extent of Ved's feelings for Cloe, just so we can get a grip on the terms and stuff'. He asked

'All I know is, after we joined Ram Ved stopped talking to anyone who wasn't a Techno and if he ever talked about them he'd be bad-mouthing them. When we came here he practically tortured them. He absolutely hated anyone one wasn't a Techno. But when I found out he was hanging around Cloe I thought he was just messing with her, only trying to have a good time. But then I noticed he was starting to spend more time out of Techno HQ and I just knew he was with her. That's when I finally realised, he's fallen or her. And it's not just some little crush, oh no, he was actually ready to defy Ram for Cloe. He's never spoke against Ram before and he's never disagreed with him but after he started hanging around with her, he started standing up to Ram, I knew she was a good influence on him but I didn't realise he could actually love someone he considered a 'vert'. Someone he used to consider unworthy or something like that. But he does love her and I'm pretty sure he'll do anything for her.' Jay said trying to hold back tears.

'So it's true love? Then we'd best keep an eye on Ved, he might try to go after her.' Trudy said and Salene got up and headed towards Cloe's room, where Ved is currently staying. Salene rushed out of Cloe's room

'Guys, Ved's gone!' Salene said hurriedly to mostly Jay.

It had been exactly twelve days since Ved had been gone, twelve days since Salene said those dreaded words. They had searched the city, asked around, and searched the hotel and the power station. Jay even managed to get some old Techno friends together and find out what they knew. They'd come up with zilch, nadda, nothing.

They Mallrats were all citing in the cafe, it was storming horridly outside. They couldn't search tonight. Jay thought he heard a noise coming from downstairs but it was probably just the wind.

'Look' Mouse said pointing to the open grill. Standing there, soaking wet carrying an unconscious Cloe was Ved. The Mallrats flew down the stairs.

'Lex, take Cloe off him, he looks like he's about to collapse. Jay said over the storm, running towards his brother, intent on helping him.

The Mallrats crowded around the young couple, Lex grabbed Cloe and pulled her away from Ved.

'No! Don't touch her, stop hurting her. Leave her alone'. He said groggily trying to get Cloe back of Lex. Ved was starting to freak out.

'Ved it's me, its Jay you brother'. Jay said grabbing Ved by the shoulders forcing him to look at him. But Ved didn't really see him.

'No, you're lying. You're not my brother.' Ved yelled, pushing him off going back to Cloe. 'Give her to me.' Ved said pulling Cloe from Lex's arms. He couldn't hold her up properly. He slowly lowered himself and Cloe to the floor. He was sitting on the back of his legs, holding Cloe to his chest rocking back and forth. He looked out of it and obviously didn't know where he was. Jay went to move towards his brother but Amber stopped him

'He doesn't recognise you, let me try, he may find a women less threatening.' She said kindly. Amber moved slowly towards Ved and Cloe and when she was close enough, she sat in front of them so Ved could look at her.

'Ved?' He looked up and her, acknowledging her existence. 'Can you tell me what happened?' She asked softly.

'I found Cloe! I did, I did' He said while rocking back and forth. 'They took me to her and put us both in virtual reality, yeah, yeah. Shhhe just thought I wasn't real. I-I-I tried to tell her but she didn't believe me.' He said in a bit of a catatonic state.

'Okay that's good. What happened after that?' She asked again.

'They were chasing us in virtual world. But she wasn't strong enough to run fast, they caught us and they hurt her over and over. They made me watch her scream. Her in pain. Bad bad bad bad. It was very bad.' He said still rocking back and forth holding on Cloe who still hadn't woken up. 'They took me out of reality world and they hit me, over and over. It hurts. She was screaming, I could hear her down the hall. They locked me to the chair next to hers and hit me again. But they made me listen to her scream for hours. I pulled my wrists free' He said showing Amber his shredded, bleeding wrists. 'I got the key and unlocked her she was asleep, she wouldn't wake up. I got a zapper and zapped all the guards, they didn't get back up. I put my shirt and jacket around her so she wouldn't be cold, did I do the right thing?' He asked Amber and she nodded her head. 'Then I carried her for a very long time, lots of day lots of night. It was cold but she was warm. And then I came here' He said still rocking.

'Did you stop at all? Eat anything? Drink?' She asked him. He shook his head and then continued rocking.

'My beautiful Cloe, I'll keep you safe, I'll protect you. Have I done something wrong? Please talk to me; I'm sorry I got you into this trouble. Pleas open your eyes. I need to see your eyes. I'm sorry I let them hurt you, I'm sorry' He kept repeating the words to Cloe as if she was awake but just ignoring him.

'Ved' He looked up at Amber. 'My friend is going to take Cloe upstairs to look after her. Will you let him do that?' She as nicely as possible.

'Will they hurt her'? Amber shook her head 'I need to protect her, you can't take her, and I need to protect her'. He said shaking his head

'You can come too. Come with Cloe'. She said smiling. He thought for a short time then nodded his nodded slowly while still rocking. Lex came over and picked up Cloe while Amber helped Ved up and they were both taken into Cloe's room. Once in there, Lex laid Cloe on the bed and Ved lay down with her holding her close still slightly rocking, and whispering what Amber thought might be a never ending list of apologies.

'Lex, run and find Claire quickly. She knows about medicine.' Amber rushed Lex out the door and he ran as fast as he could to find their little medical friend.

'Give it to me straight Amber; is he going to be okay?' Jay asked.

'Well you'll have to wait for Claire but he is seriously sick Jay and not just physical, his mental trauma is horrible.' She said with a grim look.

They only had to wait ten minutes before Claire arrived; she was in sector eight with her tribe. She didn't waste any time. Amber led her to Cloe's room and left her to check up on them. She was in there for twenty minutes and by the time she appeared the Mallrats were worried.

'Cloe will be fine; she is exhausted so her body is just catching up on sleep. Her mental trauma shouldn't be too bad, she's a strong girl and they didn't do much to her. But the boy, Ved. I'm not sure about him. His physical trauma is bad, they beat him severely and he has ammonia. And his wrist, if they don't get serious treatment will get infected. His mental trauma his horrid. He seems to be over-protecting Cloe; he must have seen her in pain and didn't like it. He wouldn't let me examine him, he just kept telling me to help Cloe she needs my help. I gave him a sedative to get him to fall asleep but he'll probably wake up tomorrow morning or afternoon. But I'm not sure, if he's going to make it.' She said trying to be as gentle with her words as possible. Jay had completely stopped. He felt his whole body had frozen; his little brother might not make it. He felt Ebony wrap her arms around him and he heard the rest of their tribes saying they were so sorry as if he was already dead.

'Save your apologies, he isn't dead yet. And hopefully won't be if I can help it.' Jay aid startling everyone. 'How much do I need to pay you, to help me care for my brother?' Jay asked Claire.

'I don't ask for any payment, but if you want him to live, I'll need the proper medicines and they'll need to be in date.' Claire said slightly hurt by the accusation. Over the next few hours the tribe went out searching for medicines and any tools Claire needed to help Ved. At first Jay was curious as to why they would want to help him or Ved. Amber explained, and the whole tribe agreed, that Ved risked his life for Cloe, a Mallrat, and got her back to them safely even though his own condition was pitiful. They all wanted to help but they knew they wouldn't find anything, and they didn't.

'We'll go searching in the morning but for now we need to get some sleep.' Amber stated and even Jay agreed.

A scream broke the chilling silence in the mall. It came from Cloe's room. The Mallrats ran from wherever they were in the mall to see what was wrong. But they didn't expect to see what they saw. Cloe was sitting up in bed holding Ved in her arms crying, he was still breathing but he looked awful. Claire didn't have many supplies but managed to bandage his wrist and a few cuts of his head and torso but they forgot to get his shirt and jacket off Cloe so his chest was bare and the large purple/black bruises were a sorry sight for the tribe.

'What's wrong with him? Who did this?' Cloe asked through sobs. Claire walked towards the bed and sat near her.

'Cloe he's going to be okay. But you need to go and get something to eat alright? Amber and Trudy will take you into the cafe for some breakfast, alright?' Claire said and Cloe nodded her head, she got up from bed but was regretful to leave him alone but she knew they wouldn't let her stay.

'Lying to her won't do any good' Jay said sadly. 'She'll find out eventually'.

'But I wasn't lying. I was late last night because I broke into the hotel and stole some medicine from Ram's secret stash. I'm not a part of the Mallrats so he won't suspect you guys. Ved's going to be okay' Claire said happily. The whole tribe was ecstatic and they all went to the cafe to enjoy breakfast. They explained everything that happened with Ved and in return she told them what happened with her and what may have happened with Ved.

Ved woke up drowsily but he was conscious enough to know Cloe wasn't next to him. He sat up fast and saw the room was empty but he heard noises coming from the cafe. He was in little bit of pain but he didn't care, he had to make sure Cloe was okay. He made his way to the cafe and saw the Mallrats all talking happily, they hadn't seen him.

'Where's Cloe?' He asked intently. He knew they wouldn't hurt her but he had to see her.

'Ved?' A voice said coming out of the kitchen. He turned and saw Cloe. She was wearing his Techno shirt and jacket; she looked just as pretty as when he first saw her. She ran to him wrapped her arms around his neck, it hurt him a little but he ignored the pain. He returned the hug and put him arms around her waist. He hid his face in her hair. They moved away from each other slightly but didn't let go, they looked at each other and smiled. Then they leaned in and kissed, but Ved pulled back roughly, Cloe frowned, she didn't understand. Didn't he want to be with her?

'I love you'. He said abruptly. She smiled.

'I love you too' she said and leaned back in to hold each other.

The tribe was overjoyed at Ved's sudden change in personality and they welcomed him into their family. He and Jay made up with each other and rid their lives of all things Techno. They were with the people they cared about and the people who cared about them. Now all they had to do was get rid of Ram.

THE END


End file.
